narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sogani
Sogani Yuki is the daughter of Doujinn Uchiha, the First Furikage of Fubukigakure. Background Sogani was born as the daughter of Doujinn, which set high standards for her. Destined to become just as great as him, the girl was dubbed the Princess of Fubuki even before she was born. Doujinn had mated with an unknown woman, who has yet to be revealed. The Emperor sought a special child that was born with a different destiny than his own. As a child, Sogani was a curious one, as she would sneak into her father's training sessions and would even try to sneak below the village to see the Akuma Force train. She adored the outdoors, and loved travel around the shinobi world to see new sights. What sparked her interest was the different seasons, as she fell in love with all of them. Living in the Land of Snow made her favorite be winter, and the less seen fall was her least. The princess would make crowns based on the seasons, so she would remember each one whenever she wanted. She would run around the Imperial Temple and claim she was the Princess of Nature and promised to prove how great they were. Doujinn loved this and made little Sogani promise to match her power of nature with his, to see which was greater. She took this on, and spent more time learning about the different places. When it became time for her to become an Academy Student, her bubbly and outgoing personality made her one of the most beloved students, as she was kind and friendly to everyone. She would often tell other students about her promise to her father, and how she was going to be the princess of nature. They often took this as imagination, and went along with her and laughed. This was only the beginning of a trail of darkness for the young Yuki, as she would notice it more and more in class. After being promoted to Genin, the young Sogani began to turn rebellious, as she began to stop listening to those around her, including her Jōnin instructor. The only one she would listen to was a small bird named Saino, a mysterious creature with the ability to change into his surrounding landscape. They met everyday, in order to help Sogani train and discover her hidden talents. After months of this, Sogani's Jōnin instructor informed her father of her increased absence, stating that it worried her of the young girl's safety. Doujinn took note of this and went to find the girl, only to see her training with the bird as they always did. Angry, Doujinn began to scold Sogani, and attempted to grab her. Flashing with emotions, Sogani found herself encased with ice, catching Doujinn off guard. What she had performed was the Freezing Release, making her father go from being an angry parent to a proud teacher. Questioning his daughter's relations with Saino, she explained it was her partner, and that he followed her same dream. Seeing his daughter was truly happy, Doujinn gave her permission to form a contract with Saino, with her now able to summon him when needed. However, the Kage ordered her to be more involved with her Genin Squad, as the annual Chunin Exams were approaching. This made her finally work with the other two, though she snuck away to work with little Saino. The bond between the two became stronger, as did her bond with nature. Doujinn watched every moment of this, but not even his eyes could see that his daughter was slowly falling into darkness, and that the Exams would make it even worse. On the night before the exams, she experienced a nightmare, one of astral proportions. She woke up in fear, and woke up the demon himself to seek comfort. Doujinn used his ocular powers to seek clarity on the nightmare, as young Sogani was manipulated to everlasting tears. What Doujinn discovered was a man wearing torn bandages, and had scars and stitches all over. He was approaching young Sogani, who became unable to move. With a stitched up mouth, he slowly undid the stitches, and opened his mouth to swallow the young girl. Then, total darkness. Realizing the nightmare playback was over, Doujinn erased Sogani's memory of the nightmare, and sent her off to bed. Doujinn stayed up thinking, looking for a sign of what the man or moves he pulled could mean. Meanwhile, Sogani was in bed once more, this time a more peaceful slumber. Morning soon came, and in what seemed like an instant, Sogani found herself sitting in the desk for the written portion of the Exams. Thanks to her extensive knowledge, she didn't rely on cheating, as was able to clear the first round. The second round was held in Choo Moutains, said to have demons of all sizes. This didn't put fear in Sogani or her teammates, so they pressed forward to find the scroll of dreams, as they had the scroll of nightmares. They encountered a team from the Land of Iron, all with better than average kenjutsu. They proved to be no match for Sogani, who froze them until they handed her the scroll. Pressing forward, the princess made her way to the meeting point. It was then informed that she was one of six teams that had been given admittance into the third portion of the Exams, the solo matches. This worried her, and Sogani pleaded with Saino to try their combined technique, as a last resort. Saino explained that she wasn't ready yet, and that it would require more training. Determined to win without it, Saino told young Sogani that she had powers unlike anyone else's, as she was the Princess of Fubuki. This sparked her confidence and she went along to her match, against a taijutsu user from her village. The ninja was able to shatter all of Sogani's ice based attacks, causing her to panic. She summoned Saino, who immediately delivered a barrage of attacks using his beak. The ninja soon couldn't keep up, and Sogani believed she had won. However, using a foreign technique, the boy became engulfed in chakra, and soon unleashed a barrage of attacks towards the young kunochi. She then told Saino that it was time for the secret technique, and ordered him to begin it. Saino proceeded to strike Sogani, causing her to shout in pain. What had happened was Saino had injected the princess with senjutsu, giving her a small boost. Using this power, she surprised not only the crowd, but her father watching above the stadium. She found her self able to match her opponent's attacks, and formed craters with each clash. The ninja created an opening, and when he was close to striking Sogani, Saino took the hit, causing him to get knocked out. This sparked something within Sogani, a curse known by all, the Curse of Hatred. This excited Doujinn, as he believed this was the moment of her Sharingan awakening. However, she became furious, and lost control of the senjutsu within her. Transforming into a ice covered demon, the young Genin lost all control of her mind, seeking to destroy her opponent. She received each blow unfazed, until she was close range. Grabbing him by the neck, Sogani froze and shattered him, killing the ninja. The crowd cheered, as the beloved princess was declared the winner. However, the demonic Sogani was still mindless, and shot freezing roars in every direction. Confused, Doujinn walked out of the stadium, in search of answers. Sogani continued to attack until the senjutsu ran out, and she was crashed onto the ground from her powers. Immediately being rushed to the hospital, Saino and Sogani were treated for all wounds, and a caring father waited to see his daughter's conditions. After being granted the chance to leave the hospital, she found a smiling father, who declared she had been promoted to Chunin. Releasing all of her emotions, the Yuki cried in her father's arms, and immediately summoned Saino to tell the good news, who was proud of his friend's promotion. Now a Chunin, the Princess of Fubuki attempted to become the girl she used to be, the kind and friendly one everyone was used to. As she tried to reach out to old friends, but was quickly rejected because of her old ways. This lead her to spend more time with Saino, who had grew some and could now work more with Sogani. Doujinn allowed them to train in his special forest, where the two worked on creating collaboration techniques and getting stronger. This later gave Saino the interest of teaching Sogani the beginnings of Sage Mode, exciting the young girl. After some time, she was able to control it, but not undergo a full transformation. Doujinn, who continued to watch the two, wanted her to excel in the technique, despite his confusion from the Chunin Exams. Meanwhile, Sogani grew tired of only knowing her Kekkei Genkai skills and wanted to have her own special weapon. Seeking guidance from her father, she approached the Kage with confidence, and asked for Gunbai training. This surprised him, as he believed she would become a sword user later on. But he took her on away, and they trained for several long months inside the temple. Believing she was ready, Sogani took on an S-Rank mission, despite her father not giving permission. Forging his signature, the young Chunin snuck away to the Land of Wind, where the mission took place. She found her target, a distant relative of Pakura who could use Scorch Release in the same manner. This confrontation resulted in the two clashing, using it all. Meanwhile, Doujinn, who realized what had happened, sent Mikamaru to catch and bring both the target and girl back to Fubuki. Proud of himself, Doujinn saw this as a way to awaken her Sharingan, and made sure Mikamaru made it happen. On the battlefield, Sogani was being overpowered, as the target released flame after flame. It was at this time that Mikamaru arrived, but used his Mind Transfer Technique to gain possession of Sogani's body. At this point, Mikamaru proceeded to attack the target, using Sogani's body as a medium. As he delivered the final blow, he froze the body, leaving the target immobilized. He began to search her mind, and stumbled across two beings. One was a woman, wearing a mask with an Uchiha symbol on the forehead. The other, was a man seen before in Sogani's thoughts, one of torn bandages and scars. This frightened Mikamaru, and he returned back to his body. When Sogani regained control, she saw Mikamaru, and her rage got the best of her. The spy ended up knocking her unconscious, and he fled back to his headquarters. When the Yuki arose, she found only her and the target, now believing she completed her mission. Taking him back to Fubuki, she presented him to her father, where she was praised for her skill. Because of this, Doujinn partnered Sogani with her brother Douko Uchiha, who was older and had more experience. That night, Sogani went through yet another nightmare, but this time, she saw the bandaged man more clearly. Coincidentally, Doujinn peered through her mind at the time, and realized who the man was. Now with this knowledge, the Emperor went away for awhile, claiming he had an important meeting afar. Awake. Sogani headed out for her mission with Douko, to catch yet another ninja. Their quest took them to an underground forest, where the target was sleeping. Before the siblings could strike, the target woke, releasing her own attack. She revealed she had the Wood Release, which Douko had his own version. The fight was going good for the Uchiha, until the target used a paralysis technique, which only Douko made contact with. This left Sogani alone, and combined her Sage Mode with her Freezing Release to perform a special technique, paralyzing the target. After freeing her brother, they captured the target, and returned home. At this time Doujinn had returned, and Douko explained how Sogani finished the mission, and ultimately saved him. This amazed Doujinn, who decided it was time for Sogani to be promoted. This resulted into a celebration village wide, as the Kage now had two Jonin children. After her Jonin celebration, Doujinn told Sogani he had a gift for her, somewhere afar. This excited her, as she was going to spend time with her father on a journey. The quest took three months, until at last they found some ancient ruins. Reaching the ground level, the two became approached by a group of monks, who were worshiping a jewel in the artwork on the wall. This alarmed Sogani, as she believed this was an attack on them. Calming his daughter, Doujinn explained that they were the key to the gift, as they knew how to unseal it. Taking the hand of one of the monks, Sogani followed them down to the center, where they laid her on a stone table. The monks began to perform a unique dance, which caused their chakra to flow up in the ruins. It was then revealed that the real jewel was in the ceiling, and was slowly being pushed out of its seal. Finally, the jewel was released, and Sogani began to float in the air, still laying there. Gaining control of her body, she cupped the jewel within her hands, causing her body to become encased in dark chakra. Suddenly, the chakra was pushed back, causing the ruins to begin to fall apart, with pieces of the ruins crushing the fleeing monks. Removing her self from the chakra case, Sogani emerged different, as her body and chakra had changed. Doujinn, who protected himself from the whole display, loved his daughter's new power. Sogani immediately challenged him, despite the ruins crashing down around them. Doujinn gladly accepted, as he wanted to see her new power. During the match, Sogani showed off some Dark Release, which was the ability of the ninja who tried to wear the jewel. This made the battle more interesting, pushing both of the ninja. As the ruins became completely destroyed, Doujinn was the winner, due to Sogani not being used to her new power. Carrying his daughter home, he began the process of making her powerful. As they returned, Sogani became better, and wanted to learn about her skills. Doujinn explained that she could absorb two more, and perhaps a third if the conditions were met. Forming an idea, Sogani told the Kage that she could now have a skill of each season, and become the princess of nature as wished. Liking the idea, Doujinn allowed her to absorb the Kekkei Genkai of the two prisoners, now gaining the Scorch and Wood Release. After this process, Doujinn told Sogani he had them caught on purpose, as her nightmares showed she would be the next wearer of the jewel. Thanking her father, Sogani asked if she could train afar, to get used to her power. Granting her permission, Doujinn sent her to his own Kamui Dimension, giving her limitless opportunities. During this training, time was changed, and Sogani became able to form her Chimera of Seasons, a special form of Chimera Technique. She even succeeded in combining senjutsu with it, now having what she believed was her limit. She returned to Fubuki, where her father waited with open arms. Doujinn told her that her quest for power wasn't done. He informed her of Bansho, the demon suppressing her Sharingan. The demon explained it was fine for her to control her power, and become stronger. Sogani left again, and used her Chimera Jewel to tame her. After learning Bansho's story and power, she went on a journey, looking for own meaning of living. Personality Throughout her life, Sogani has changed not only as a person, but a ninja. When she was a little girl, she was bubbly and outgoing, and would make friends at the Academy with ease. Around this time, she was really curious, as she had an extreme desire to learn about nature. Around the time she became to be a Genin, she grew to be a moody and mean individual, as this was when she started to become rebellious towards the village. She chose not to talk to many people, as she would only talk to Saino. Something clicked when she was promoted to Chunin, as she broke out of her rebellious stage and began trying to be her kind self, which was known by everyone. This included her trying to fix old friendships and ties she abandoned as a Genin. As of now, Sogani has thrown away those old feelings, claiming they were her past self, and that is now over. She is now a calm and relaxed kunochi, as she believes staying in a reserved state will keep things in order for her. She has an overwhelming desire of leadership, ever since her father claimed she was now strong enough to become the next Kage. Appearence Abilites Bukijutsu A Gunbai (軍配, Gunbai, Literally meaning: army arrangement) or Gunbai Uchiwa (軍配団扇, Gunbai Uchiwa, Literally meaning:army arrangement fan) is a non-folding fan, carved from an unique spirit sacred tree, this Gunbai is a honourary, passed down from previous clansmen generations. When Doujinn began to train Sogani, he allowed her to use a practice one to see how far she could go. After proving was capable and old enough, Doujinn allowed her to have her own unique Gunbai. She becomes able to use senjutsu, and can even use her kekkei genkai. When she obtained the Chimera Jewel, her skills improved greatly. So she began to train how to combine her new abilities to show her diversity. At first she could only reflect attacks and erect barriers, but now she can combine senjutsu and her Chimera Technique abilities. She has also been noted to ride it, when using any of her Bansho Masks. Chimera Technique: Chimera of Seasons Sogani obtained the Chimera Jewel, a special jewel that gave her the power to use the infamous Chimera Technique as she saw fit. This allowed her to have a total of four Kekkei Genkai, giving her limitless range in skills. The ones she has are Wood Release, Scorch Release, Dark Release, and Freezing Release. With these, she calls it the Chimera of Seasons, as each corresponds with a season. Wood for Spring, Scorch for Summer, Dark for Fall, and Freezing for Winter. Her powers increase greatly, as she can combine seasons as well. She can also combine her Sage Mode with it, which her power increases extremely. With each power, she becomes able to manipulate more, and can even use all four at once. Demonic Masks of Bansho The Demonic Masks of Bansho are four masks made by the demon Bansho, who created them by capturing the souls of three Uchiha that murdered her. Each mask is unique, as they each have a special skill set. The first mask if the Earth Mask. The wearer not only gains the power of gravitation, but can also control vibrations. The second mask is the Moon Mask. The wearer becomes a mere reflection at anytime, and can pull the target into an everlasting mirror world with spiritual arms like other demons. The third mask is the Sun Mask, which gives the user special power and strength, which can cause a load of destruction. The final mask is a special one, as it requires all three previous to be summoned at one time. This one is called the Mask of Bansho, which not only gives the user unique sealing techniques, but also demonic manipulation. The wearer also gains the power to manipulate anything, as it could be from a building to an incoming attack. To summon the masks, Sogani will unwrap the scroll containing the masks, and once she wipes her blood on one, it will become possessed by the Uchiha sealed within it. Collaboration Techniques Using her summon Saino, the two can perform Collaboration Techniques, where two users can create one powerful technique. Due to the two's connection since they were young, they ultimately became able to use combined techniques, showing off not only their friendship, but their skills as a ninja when working as one. For years, they worked together, attempting to create techniques where they could be fully synced. Their first collaboration was seen during the Chunin Exams, where Saino injected Sogani with senjutsu in order to give her a boost. This resulted her going crazy and loosing control, transforming her into a monster. After that event, the two worked on just combining techniques, moving away from senjutsu. However, after Saino taught Sogani Sage Mode, they began to work on fusing moves, creating not only deadly attacks, but combined beauty. Genjutsu Genjutsu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effect of genjutsu is illusory, creating chakra imbalances in the victim's brain, causing a disruption in their senses. This is often used to create false images or cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain, and it feels real), however there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. They are not used as often as ninjutsu because they don't physically harm the opponent, but several crafty characters have made themselves well known for their great execution of genjutsu. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind's chakra, thereby affecting their five senses. Genjutsu is translated as "Illusionary Techniques" Thanks to her father's training, Sogani inherited the Paradise Genjutsu Scroll, which contains a set of unique Genjutsu. Doujinn passed this set to her because of her Sharingan mystery, as she has not been able to manifest it. She has created her own Paradise Genjutsu based on her Chimera Technique, creating a deadly mind jutsu. Along with her Demonic Masks of Bansho, she can create sound based Genjutsu, using the Bansho Mask's power. The tool used is unknown, as she has not yet used it in battle. But, by manipulating chakra threads in conjunction with her Gunbai, she can play a mysterious tune that uses the Gunbai's barrier capabilities. Intelligence As the daughter of Doujinn, Sogani was constantly being taught as soon as she could speak. This was a struggling and strict time for her, due to her father wanting her to be just as knowledgeable as he is. As she finished her required studies, she went on her own personal study, studying nature and discovering her own things. The princess developed her own analytical skills, even without having her clan's dojutsu. Before missions, she looks up her opponents, and even their abilities. She takes her knowledge seriously, as she believes she can be just as great as her father. Nature Transformation As a child, Sogani was only able to use Wind Release and Water Release, but had good skills in both fields. With some training, she became able to use her hidden Freezing Release, which was a family trait. After obtaining the Chimera Jewel for the first time, she obtained the Dark Release, which gives her the power to absorb chakra and manipulate it. With her father's permission, she absorbed two prisoners with her Chimera Jewel, which gave her both the Wood Release and Scorch Release. Finally, after controlling Bansho, which granted her Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release. Puppetry After controlling Bansho and the Chimera Jewel, Sogani began to use forms of puppetry, to extend her power afar. She obtained some from both the jewel and the masks, making them a great asset to her technique knowledge. She calls those who become trapped one of the Cursed Ones, because of their newfound helplessness. One form is her Marked Puppetry, where she creates and places a special mark on her target, rendering them unable to do certain things. Some effects include paralysis, chakra drainage, and even severe burns. The marks can also manipulate the mind, causing the one who was marked to be controlled by Sogani. A second form of puppetry is using the Bansho Masks as puppets, using physical puppetry. The Puppet Technique is a unique ninjutsu fighting style; this technique uses chakra threads to control puppets like marionettes. Any number of chakra threads can be used to control a puppet, but users with more skill can use fewer strings per puppet. Sogani uses what ever is needed when using the puppets, when being guided by Bansho. Sage Mode Sage Mode is the result of using natural energy along with a ninja's normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower a ninja's abilities. Senjutsu (仙術; Literally meaning "Sage Techniques") refers to a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura). This chakra cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have been trained in senjutsu. This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. A person who is able to use senjutsu is called a sage (仙人, sennin). Sogani first discovered senjutsu when Saino injected some in her during the Chunin Exams, which was good until she lost control. when she got older, Saino taught her Sage Mode, and how to manipulate senjutsu. Sogani goes into the form granted by Saino, which gives her numerous abilities. She keeps some senjutsu flowing within her through a seal, which is hidden by her necklace. Summoning Technique As a young child, Sogani made friends with an unique bird named Saino, who guided her through secret training sessions. With the permission from her father, the two formed a contract, allowing them to summon each other when needed. Saino can give Sogani rides across the skies, traveling great distances in no time. In battle, Saino's unique structure allows it to change its form to his surroundings, making him unpredictable. With Sogani, he tends to match her Chimera Technique Season, making the two even more alike. In his spring form, he turns a brown color, with green leaf like feathers growing from his wings to his head. The summer form turns him orange, and his body glows from flickering flames that grow on him. The demonic fall turns his body brown once more, but this time the bird has black flames covering it. And as for winter, Saino turns a grey color, and has large ice tipped wings. Some moves by Saino are slicing foes with his wings, flapping them, causing unique storms, and even sensing. He can also use senjutsu, as seen when he taught Sogani how to use senjutsu. Another summon of Sogani is her inner demon, Bansho. Long ago, Bansho was an Empress of a land combined of the Land of Snow and Land of Fire. Born of Uzumaki linage, the woman was known to make unique masks, which was used to create not only powerful sealing techniques, but were often use in festivals held by the leader. One special festival was the Festival of the Heavens, where the sun, moon, and earth were celebrated. During the ceremony, Bansho was attacked by three Uchiha, who ultimately defeated her. Using her remaining strength, she sealed the three into masks, harnessing special abilities in all of them. She proceeded to transfer her soul in a mask of her own, where she swore to curse an Uchiha every 100 years. It so happened that the next in line was Sogani, who was cursed within. After discovering Bansho, Sogani learned how to control her, eventually making a summon out of her. With Bansho, Sogani can create unique music, that can go from sealing to amplifying power. Arcs & Rp's Trivia